In an autoclave, matter is heated to a high temperature under conditions of high pressure. In one kind of application, matter or objects are thus heated to sterilize the matter or objects.
When an autoclave is batch operated, it is charged with the matter or filled with the objects, closed, and pressurized and heated. After the pressurizing and heating operation, the autoclave is cooled and depressurized, opened and then unloaded.
In known continuous operated autoclaves flowable matter is continuously pumped under high pressure into the autoclave while flowable matter is correspondingly continuously exhausted out of the autoclave.